Echosong
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Warrior: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Echo Echosong Echosong |mentor = None |apps = Frecklewish |precededby1 = Brackenheart |position1 = Medicine Cat |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood, The Ultimate Guide }} Echosong is a small, silver -gray tabby she-cat with tiny, dark gray paws, clear, deep green eyes, a white chest, a long, fluffy coat, a fluffy tail, and soft fur. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Echosong is a former kittypet, who is simply named Echo, that Firestar recruits to join SkyClan to be their medicine cat. :Firestar has a dream from Skywatcher, saying that a kittypet who dreams of their warrior ancestors, but had not yet heard of the Clan, would become SkyClan's new medicine cat. When she meets Firestar and Sparrowpaw, the two are asking Oscar about the dreams. Echo then appears and tells Firestar that she thinks he is looking for her, for she is the one with dreams of cats with stars in their fur. Oscar calls Echo mad for joining SkyClan, who were also angry with him. Oscar's words do not shake her decision, and Echo decides to join SkyClan. Firestar then brings her to SkyClan and introduces her to the other cats. She later becomes SkyClan's modern medicine cat, although she has no knowledge whatsoever of treating injured cats. Firestar then holds her naming ceremony, giving her the name Echosong. Sandstorm, with her limited knowledge of herbs and healing, teaches her the most basic remedies as well as battle moves, though she worries over her, knowing that she herself does not have the full knowledge of a medicine cat. :Firestar suggests sleeping up at the Skyrock, since Echosong isn't getting dreams from her ancestors, because that's the place where SkyClan were closest to their warrior ancestors. Firestar goes with her, and when Echosong wakes up again, she says she dreamed of standing on a stretch of moorland, not being able to see anything, but sensing terribly frightened cats nearby. Firestar thinks that she has dreamed of the ancient SkyClan fleeing the forest, which makes Echosong slightly depressed. All that makes her question if being a Clan medicine cat is her true destiny. Firestar tries to reassure her by explaining that SkyClan's ancestors will come to her when they have something to say. :When Firestar leads SkyClan to battle the rats, Echosong tells him that she would see him again, and Firestar commented that it had the ring of a prophecy. She is also with Leafstar when she receives her nine lives and becomes SkyClan's leader, after having received the sign from StarClan. At the ceremony, Fawnstep, the SkyClan medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest, declares Echosong the SkyClan medicine cat, and tells her that she will watch over her, walk in her dreams, and teach her until she knew how to be a true medicine cat. Echosong appears eager and excited at her words, and readily accepts. SkyClan's Destiny :Echosong continues to go on as SkyClan's medicine cat. She is seen a few times asking for Tinycloud's help with collecting herbs. Tinycloud is annoyed with this and asks Leafstar if she can return to warrior duties. :When preparing for the rat battle, Leafstar asks Echosong if Sharpclaw blames her for taking the leadership of SkyClan. Echosong tells her that she didn't take anything, and reveals that StarClan sent her a vision of dappled leaves. The vision represented Leafstar's warrior name, Leafdapple. Leafstar then asks if Sharpclaw knows this, and Echosong replies it doesn't matter and that they should worry about the rat problem. Then when Leafstar suggests they use the rats for prey, Echosong says no and that rats are SkyClan's oldest enemy and should be killed. :After the Gathering, she and Sharpclaw argue about Echosong taking Frecklepaw as her apprentice. Leafstar decides that they don't have to decide now, and asks if Echosong has received a sign from StarClan to take Frecklepaw as her apprentice. Echosong says she hasn't, after which Sharpclaw retorts that there won't be. She then leaves the Gathering place, giving Sharpclaw an icy glare on the way. :She is often seen asking for Frecklepaw's help in collecting and sorting herbs to Frecklepaw's mentor, Ebonyclaw's, disliking. When Frecklepaw misses a whole training session because she was picking herbs for Echosong, she and Ebonyclaw are seen yelling at each other. Frecklepaw tells her mentor that she wished Echosong was her mentor, which cause Ebonyclaw to be more frustrated, only to be scolded by Leafstar. After that, Leafstar goes into Echosong's den and the medicine cat apologizes. Leafstar tells her that she shouldn't give tasks to apprentices without asking their mentor first. Echosong says that she thought Ebonyclaw was being too harsh on her and Leafstar reminds her that Frecklepaw was training to become a warrior apprentice. Echosong retorts that she thought Frecklepaw was here to be a member of SkyClan, and Leafstar leaves, not wanting to quarrel with the medicine cat. :When Leafstar admits that she wants to become Billystorm's mate, Echosong refuses, which only leads to an argument between Leafstar and Billystorm. She says they shouldn't become mates, especially at times like these, and that she has a destiny that she must walk alone in. :When an injured Twoleg kit is found, Echosong tries to help its broken leg with comfrey, but it doesn't work. She and Clovertail stay with the Twoleg to comfort her. Leafstar chooses Echosong to come on the patrol to see if the Twolegs come to get their kit. When Leafstar worries if she did the right thing, Echosong tells her that she did, but also looks worried. :Eventually, Echosong gets Frecklepaw as an apprentice, just as she wished, and several moons later, gives her the medicine cat name, Frecklewish. Bramblestar's Storm : In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :She is seen in the beginning fussing over Leafstar's condition. She sees Leafstar returning to camp with prey, and scolds her for climbing trees and catching prey when her kits will come so soon. She says that since Leafstar is expecting kits, she shouldn't be hunting. Beyond the Code :Echosong is first seen when Leafstar is telling her she is happy that Sol joined SkyClan. She then states that they still know little about him. Leafstar tells her that she doesn't know much about her past either. She then says there isn't much to tell. She replies saying that they just have to trust him because that's what being a Clanmate is all about. :Later, she is seen running over to Ebonyclaw because of her leg. She then treats the patrol for their wounds. She tells Leafstar that Ebonyclaw will have to stay overnight so she can keep an eye on her. Ebonyclaw seems unsure. She says that she doesn't want her housefolk to worry about her. Leafstar tells her that she can go to her housefolk as soon as Echosong is confident she can walk back to Twolegplace. :Later, while having a conversation with Leafstar and Clovertail while eating, she wonders if the other Clan leaders have kits. When Leafstar and Sharpclaw are having an argument about whether or not Leafstar should go on patrol, Echosong rushes into the scene, asking Leafstar to go searching for herbs with her. She tells Leafstar that she shouldn't argue with Sharpclaw and that Firestar wouldn't have known whether or not Clan leaders should have kits because he is a tom. After the Flood :When Sparrowpelt slips and falls while trying to move a tree, Echosong takes him into his den. Later on, she tells Leafstar he popped his shoulder loose, but it was easy to mend. She says StarClan hasn't told her anything and the flood was one of the worse things that reminds the Clan how vulnerable they are. :Sol wants to look for herbs for Echosong, but Leafstar sends him to clean the stream instead. :When Leafstar asks if anyone has seen Billystorm, she tells her he seems to be obeying her order to leave the camp. Then she asks her if she wondered if Billystorm really was right about taking the kits to Twolegplace. :She spends some time with Leafstar, hunting sparrows and resting on branches. She asks her if she remembers when Patchfoot fell in the stream and came up with a worm sticking out of his nose and Leafstar laughs about it. :When Leafstar thinks Billystorm has taken Firekit, Stormkit, and Harrykit, she asks her if she really thinks that and she tells her she would've said never before the flood, but now she doesn't know. Echosong tells her she'll be right outside if she needs her. :A few pages later, she goes searching for the kits with Leafstar and Billystorm. And when the rogues attack the camp, Billystorm helps her down the gorge. :When Leafstar banishes Sol, she is seen looking quite satisfied. In the Field Guide Arc Cats of the Clans :Rock says that there is no hint of SkyClan blood in Echosong's long fluffy coat or delicate paws. However, she did dream about Firestar and Sandstorm before they left on their quest, and knew that these strange cats would come looking for her help. SkyClan's ancestors were all but completely faded, but they had just enough of a voice left to speak to Echosong, and when this was combined with her quick learning skills for herbs and cures, Echosong was the obvious choice for a medicine cat. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Leafstar’s page that a vision of leaf-shadowed sunlight in the midst of Leaf-bare prompted Echosong to speak to Firestar. :She has her own page. Echosong was pure kittypet with no hint of SkyClan but she dreamed of cats with the light of stars in their fur. She was expecting Sandstorm and Firestar and made restless by her dreams, she was ready to leave her Housefolk and live in the gorge. Her sensitivity to the stars and quick knowledge of herbs, thanks to Sandstorm’s teaching, made her an obvious choice as SkyClan’s medicine cat. The loners in the Clan were suspicious of her, but Echosong was loyal and patient and proved her worth. She save lives after the battle with the rats and grieved alongside her Clanmates with the death of Rainfur. It was she who received the prophecy that led to the leadership of Leafdapple. Echosong went with her and watched Leafdapple receive her nine lives and her new name. Firestar knew that with these two cats, SkyClan is in safe paws. Trivia *Clovertail was seen to look exactly the same as Echosong in ''Beyond the Code in two of Clovertail's three appearances. Character Pixels Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Females Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:The Rescue characters Category:After the Flood characters